narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Two Collectors
"Doctor, is she okay?" A frantic Aoi Uchiha says to the doctor as he walks out of a room in a Konoha hospital. "Your from Kirigakure right?" The doctor asks. "Yes." Aoi replies. "May I ask why did you come to Konoha for treatment?" The doctor asks again. "We came here for a birthday party for one of her relatives, and when she got to the hotel room where we were staying, she threw up a few times." Aoi responds. "Ahh, I see, well your wife is fine sir, I'll be right back with my findings, I will most likely send a nurse back to tell you the results. The hospital if pretty crowded today so sorry for the inconvenience. You can go see your wife." The doctor says as he walks away. "Hey, are you feeling fine?" Aoi asks Tomiko. "Yeah, other than my stomach hurting and this slight fever, I think I'm ok. Did the doctor tell you what was wrong with me?" She asks. "No, he told me that he would come back with his findings and probably send a nurse with the results." Aoi responds. "I hope its not anything to serious, I have a very high paying mission tomorrow morning." Tomiko says "I won't let you go even if you're okay, its only us two, we don't really need the money. You will rest tomorrow and the day after until I'm certain." Aoi says to Tomiko as he stands up to walk to the window. "Awww, come on, that bullshit....you worry about me too much." Tomiko complains. "Yeah I guess." Aoi responds. "Knock.........Knock" A woman says at the door. She opens it and comes in the room to sit down at the desk, looking at the results. Aoi leans against the window and waits while Tomiko sits up in her bed. "Tomiko Uzumaki and Aoi Uchiha right?" The nurse asks. "Yes." they both reply. "So, we found out what the problem was, and there is no problem the way you take it." She says. "Well, what is it?" Tomiko says. "Congratulations Tomiko and Aoi, but your going to have a baby."'' She says. "W...we are?" Aoi says smiling while at the same time dumbfounded. Tomiko starts to cry at of course how joyous the moment was. "Well, I think thats it, I will go to the doctor and see if there is anything else you need." the nurse says as she walks out of the room. "We are going to have another baby." Aoi says looking at Tomiko. "Yes!! I know...Don't forget I was in the room too." Tomiko says as she hops on Aoi in a joyous hug. Then, the nurse walks back in and says, "Ohhh, sorry, that was the wrong chart." The nurse says. "Wait, so I'm not pregnant." Aoi says as he was to happy to realize what he just said. "Dumbass, I'm the one thats pregnant here, Right nurse?" Tomiko says. "Yes, yes, your still pregnant................with triplets." The nurse says. The room was dead silent as Aoi turned into water and Tomiko was just frozen in place with her jaw to the ground and looking as pale as ever. "Uhh, well I think thats it, I will go check with the doctor." the nurse says. As she left the room, Aoi and Tomiko were still in their same position. Time Skip "So, triplets huh?" Aoi says as him and Tomiko were walking back to their hotel. "Yeah I guess, we have to make room in our house, which is small, and so we will probably need to move. Oh and we need to come up with names and godparents, then when they grow up......." "Uhh, Tomiko, thats enough..... your kind of going on and on about the future that isn't here yet. But one thing is for certain, these children will be born and I promise, I won't let anything happen to them as long as I live." Aoi says this time in a very serious manner. "Oh and we will probably have to tell Sigma about this, maybe he and his wife can be their godparents." Aoi says. "As many kids as he has, I think he is a suitable godfather, we just don't need him to talk to our kids about sex, or we will catch ourselves with 50 grandkids in a year." Tomiko says. They then arrive at the door of their hotel and they are about to go in. Shirou, passed through the entire village of Konoha. The sun's rays beamed onto the street, and the children pranced through it. Shirō's destination was no where, just walking, and seeking out to learn whatever he could. "Shirō-sama!" Yelled a voice, and a small boy jumped from the sky. "Are we going to train today?" Shirō looked at the boy, he turns his head just a tad bit to the left, he smiled, and he states, "You're are growing up well. I'll give you guys a break for the day." Shirō then began to head towards the hotel. As he made his way, he could see a shinobi and kunoichi, walking into the hotel. However, he could sense the presence of three additional chakra's. Shirō got closer, and before the two walked through the doors, Shirō was there. "Triplets eh?" He states. "Uhh, yeah.........triplets, the hell I will go through; wait, how did you know when she isn't even showing yet, even then how would you know it was triplets." Aoi says to Shirō as he stops at the door. "Basic sensory abilities." Shirō answers, suppressing his chakra, allowing him to effectively hide his deception of what he stated, in case Aoi attempted to catch on to Shirō. "I am also aware of when one is pregnant. Three however? Daddy got some big pockets to fill." "Hmm, I guess." Aoi says still acting cautiously around this mysterious man. "Well anyway, yeah don't tell me that. You should of seen me when I was in the room and they told us that it was triplets. At first the nurse said it was just one baby, but that was a mistake. But somehow I think this is some type of blessing, so I actually pretty happy about it." Aoi says with a slight smile. Then Tomiko comes into the conversation. "Uhh, excuse me, your happy? Your not the one that has to push these babies out one at a time for I'm sure it will be hours!!" Tomiko says. "Oh, sorry, Hi I'm his wife Tomiko." She says extending her hand out of a hand shake. "You know, you didn't have to tell him your name, I didn't tell him mine, well I might as well now. I'm Aoi." Aoi says also extending his hand out for a hand shake. Shirou, grabbed Tomiko's hand first, he placed his other hand on top. "Nice to meet you, Mrs.Tomiko Uzamaki-Uchiha." Shirou then let go, he followed, and reached for Aoi's. "I'm Shirou." He stated, shaking it, then letting go. Shirou began to walk into the hotel, "I'm starving. How about dinner? It's on me." He stated, offering the couple a meal, however, this wasn't Shirō's true intentions, instead his goals lied somewhere else. Not surprised that Shirou knew their surnames because of Aoi having the Uchiha clan crest on his outfit, and Tomiko with her red hair. "Sure, I guess I'm hungry, as long as you are paying I'm ok with that." Aoi says as he walks into the hotel. At the dinner table Aoi asks, "So, what are your intentions Shirou was it? No one usually actually does this without some type of intention." "Well maybe he is just nice." Tomiko says. "And why are you being so nice all of a sudden, usually you are this violent woman......Oh yeah you must be on your per.........." Aoi is suddenly cut off as Tomiko punches him, but Aoi's head just turns into water. As Aoi's head reforms, he tells Shirou, "I guess you realize by now that I'm mixed with a Hōzuki as well." Shirou nods, "I know, you Uchiha...You lack no reason for procrastination." Shirou grabs a menu, "I see, this is Zou Meshi's hotel. The food will be spectacular." Shirou quickly scanned and knew what he wanted. "You are right. I am actually looking for candidates, for SUC. Now you must know, we cling to our villages. But we cling firmly to our squad even more. This group, are about pure money makers. Seeing as to how you have three..." The waiter came by, Shirou placed his order, and awaited for Aoi and Tomiko. Tomiko and Aoi place there order, and the waiter was off to get their food. "The SUC? I assume that is an organization and hearing that the group is all about the money tempts me to join. But, I am already in an organization, so if I was a candidate, I'm sorry I cannot join. And what were you about to say?" Aoi asks. "I see, you are indeed a wise man. You exceed your successor. However, SUC isn't a group of mine. However, I have plan, to create a brand new Brigade of elite shinobi that carry Dōjutsu. This is different from Wakusei." Shirou began to lean back in his seat. He then placed his hand in his delegate white hair. "Money, I can offer up front." Shirou leaned closer to the table, and pulled out a scroll, he began to write on it. "However, one must sign a contract, at which I am willing to read aloud if you'd like." "Ok, wait, how do you know who my successor is and what organization I am in when I haven't told you that. I don't want to sign that contract either, I don't know what it is, there may be some fine print in there." Aoi says as his tone starts to sound a little frustrating. Shirō leans back against his chair, as he sensed the waiter coming close. On the waiter's tray, were drinks, and as so, she began handing them out. Shirō took a sip, he then grabbed a cup holder. "You ask how I know? You know Orochimaru, and the type of pest he is. So, you know he has rodents. While Lord Takikage, has been 'securing things' he has also been leaking them. He is that new all knowing, and he has more knowledge that the previous five Hokage." Shirō leaned upward, and his delegate white hair, flipped through the lights ray. "I could literally give you this contract, and let you follow along as I read every word." "Lord Takikage? You mean Shingi, Sigma spoke of him a bit and how he couldn't defeat him. Aoi looked at Shirō just who are you and what do you and Shingi know, I am very interested for some odd reason now." Aoi says as he takes his drink and as sip. Tomiko was just listening to the conversation. Then Aoi says, "Read the contract to me." Shirō laid the scroll out infront of himself, er em. He cleared his through, "It's a simple match of testing your skill." He stated rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed knowing he'd probably had messed up. He stood up from the table, and began making his way out the door. "Aoi I'll be at the training field when you're ready." He then walked past the waiter, "hold my food until I come baxk. I shouldn't be long." With those words he made his way out the door towards his destination. "Do you just have a vibe for fighting Aoi?" Tomiko asks. "I don't know, but are you coming to watch, or are you going to go to the hotel room?" Aoi asks. "Well I'm hungry so I'm going to stay here and eat. Yall better be back soon you know I'm pregnant, I will eat all this food especially since its 3 of them." Tomiko says to Aoi and Shirou. "Yeah I guess." Aoi says as he then goes on to the training grounds, at the training grounds Aoi says to Shirou, "Are you going to make the first move?" Shirō smiles, his smile was extremely deviant. From his side, he pulled his from its scabbard. It faced forward, but it's top pointed down into the ground, the form was unique. "Any time." Shirou states, driving his blade into the ground, his heads weaves only one seal, " ." The ground below him began to conduct electrical surges into the ground, they cover a ten by ten radius, evading would be nearly useless. Evading would be useless, but Aoi did not have to evade as he puts his hand on the ground and when the lightning came to him, it was absorbed. After absorbing the technique, shuriken come out of Aoi's arm and he throws them, with a few hand signs they multiply into thousands. Aoi then follows up with the ram hand sign and the shuriken transport to Shirou all around him. There were shuriken even above him coming down onto him. The shuriken all headed towards Shirō. "It's nice to see people taking a liking into a style I created." He stated, revealing that the wrist bands on his wrist were the same as Aoi's. Multiple shuriken emerged, and quickly, Shirō was able to use the skills of his Shurikenjutsu to his advantage. The clinks and clanks of the shuriken colliding sounded like music to his ears, and he hand been so happy to see them before. "I forget. He is that boy's prophet." The shuriken stopped, Zander they both were surround by at least two thousand of them. Shirō smirked, and he took off to pick up his sword, he grabbed it, and upon picking it up, his speed drastically increased. His blade flowed behind him, this signified he was going to use a style he rarely used. Aoi then weaves specific hand seals as Shirou was making his way towards him and he gestures as if he created something, but nothing was visible. As Shirou would come in, he would hit an invisible wall. Aoi then weaved a few hand seals and waited on Shirou's attack. As Shirou's tip of his sword collided with the wall, his notion changed, near instantly, the chakra the channeled to his feet increased, and as it did, Shirou ended up behind Aoi. Using his own natural skill, Shirou is able to move from view sight, it would make it easier, as Aoi had occupied himself with weaving hand seals. Before Aoi could finish his hand seal, Shirou grabbed his arm, and his sword's tip pushed up against Aoi's back. "That wall, I've never seen a style lick that before." Shirou clinched his sword, and drove it in Aoi's back slightly. It wasn't particularly deep, but it would hold him. Channeling his lightning into his sword, Shirou caused even more damage, and could extensively paralyze Aoi. "I can't run the risk of you using the Hydrification technique." He stated keep Aoi's hand up, and the blade in his back. As Shirou pushed his sword into Aoi's back Aoi said, "You know I'm an Uchiha, I have more than Hydrigication." Aoi says as he bursts into this black substance as he then disappears into the ground. He darted past Shirou multiple times, and each time he would materialize a part of his arm or leg to hit him. The Contract Shirou took blow for blow, however when Aoi made his next blow, Shirō jumped over Aoi's shoulder, and grabbed his arm. "I see. He can materialize parts of his body." Still holding onto his arm, Shirou , and slammed him into the ground, creating a crater. The ground piped from its place, and Aoi would lie in it. Shirou preformed a series of back hand springs, getting about a meter of distance between the two. His face was emotionless, he didn't want to get his hopes up to high, so he waited for results. Aoi gets up out of the crater and dusts his shoulders off and the rest of his body, he cracks his neck and does a little stretch it seemed. Aoi then starts to weave one handed hand seals, separate seals on each hand to throw off Shirou. A pool of water is then created up under Aoi's feet, and bubbles come out of them. They then are launched towards Shirou in an attempt to hit and damage him with the blunt force of the balloons. Shirou stood there, he pointed his sword towards Aoi. The balloons swiftly headed towards Shirou and he just stood there, at just the split second, with his sword still pointed at Aoi, Shirou vanished, and appeared behind him. With no time to react, as even the natural Sharingan couldn't keep up with Shirou made just one strike. The damage was destructive he put enough power in the strike to take down a summon. And most of all it was quick the normal human could evade, let alone one who couldn't enhanced speed. Aoi always had Hydrification Technique on the ready, upon contact the technique Shirou phased through Aoi, and Aoi immediately counters. The momentum from the fast movements would of brought Shirou forward, but also not to mention the pool created under Aoi from his technique also caused a bit of a trap, which would make Shirou be in a sticky situation. Aoi solidifies back quickly and grabs the back of Shirou's head and drives his finger into his back of Shirou, his fingers formed a gun-like gesture and Aoi was about to fire. "Perfect." Shirou though, as he began to phase through Aoi's Hydrification Technique. Shirou was a skilled shinobi, and covered his body in a thin layer of lightning. This would electrical surges through out his liquified body. This if course with no doubt would surely paralyze Aoi, giving no way to move. Shirou finally completely went through his body, and Shirou pulled his blade back, it surged with lightning chakra, ready to strike if need be. "Hmm." Aoi says as he desperses into water giving off that the Aoi Shirou just struck was a simple shadow clone. The real Aoi comes up out of the ground behind Shiro and again puts his hand on the back of his head and puts his finger in his back. How did Aoi pull this off: Earlier Shirou took blow for blow, however when Aoi made his next blow, Shirō jumped over Aoi's shoulder, and grabbed his arm. ''"I see. He can materialize parts of his body." Still holding onto his arm, Shirou , and slammed him into the ground, creating a crater. The ground piped from its place, and Aoi would lie in it. Shirou preformed a series of back hand springs, getting about a meter of distance between the two. His face was emotionless, he didn't want to get his hopes up to high, so he waited for results. Aoi gets up out of the crater and dusts his shoulders off and the rest of his body, he cracks his neck and does a little stretch it seemed. Aoi then starts to weave one handed hand seals, separate seals on each hand to throw off Shirou. A pool of water is then created up under Aoi's feet, and bubbles come out of them. They then are launched towards Shirou in an attempt to hit and damage him with the blunt force of the balloons.'' When Shirou used early sacrifice and threw Aoi over him creating a crater; in that waiting period, Aoi created a shadow clone and used Hydrification to sink into the ground, since the ground was cracked, this made it really easy to do so. There, Aoi acted as the pool under his clone as the clone mixed its water in to do the bubble technique, so Shirou wouldn't know it was actually Aoi acting as the pool because it would be a layer of the clones water. The reason why the surge of lightning which went throughout Shirou's body didn't effect Aoi was because the ground Shirou was standing on acted as mud, created from the water of Hydrification and the other mixing of water from the clone, so the mud blocked that surge of lightning from affecting the real Aoi. The lightning on Shirou's body vanished. He smirked, "Hōzuki and Uchiha combined...Pretty deadly." Shirou, placed his blade down, and his smashed into the ground. "Aoi. I have read you the contract, now you have to sign it." Shirou placed his hands outwards. "Inorder to place your signature. You know have to just touch me." He swayed, "I promise. It isn't as easy as it sounds." Shirou pranced he awaited for Aoi, and for him to make his next move. "You won't be able to do it, if you aren't willing to kill me. You'll have to exert some of the power on me now." Shirou's entire body began to flicker in sparks. Aoi simply releases his chakra all at one, his powerful chakra made the ground shake beneath Aoi and Shirou as his chakra was able to give off a Killing Intent-like state to people nearby. "Is this enough power?" Aoi states as he increased the release of his chakra a little bit more. Shirou smiled, the chakra wasn't at his complete expectation, but it matched. He then began to walk over to Aoi. "We better get back to Tomiko." "Yeah sure." Aoi says as he walks back with Shirou, he strikes up a conversation. "Tell me Shirou, how do you know Shingi, and Sigma? And what do you know about me, I'm sure if you know them two, you know me. Though I haven't personally met Shingi yet." Shared Information Shirou made a slight chuckle, and he placed his sword back into its scabbard. "I can tell you this, Shingi started off as a curious man." Shirou, continued walking, and he decided to choose Sigma would be first. "Your successor, grandson of Madara. A fine linage indeed, the first man to obtain the Shinju without having the one through nine-tailed beast captured was quite the man. When he was a genin, Sigma had the extensive access to the Explosion Release, but suddenly lost the art. He was powerful, but his intellect couldn't comprehend it at much. He battled Reikoku to his dying bed, and it was finally achieved. But before he died, he had to place his legacy onto you correct?" Shirou took a deep breath. "You know a lot about Sigma, so I'll move to Shingi. Student of the one and only, Naruto Uzumaki. Sigma once called him the deceiver. Jack of All Trades, and master of none. Puppetry, Fūinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Space-Time Ninjutsu, Senjutsu, and capabilities to control a bijū without the Sharingan. Abilities, to travel through time, and rewrite history, change things, and even study the past to his liking. A even finer man. He now carries the title of, The Child of Prophecy. Shingi truly, nearly knows all, and still working on it." "Man of more techniques, than a man using the Chimera Technique. That's Shingi, he truly is the all-knowing. Shingi knows things that are coming to you, Aoi, then you think you do. People don't choose Prophets for the titles. They do it for the, exact reason of passing their ways on." Shirou took a quick stop, he pulled out a jar of some sort. "Now here is where everything, of your life begins." "Hmm, he sounds like a pretty fine guy like you say, but I heard that not to long ago he killed this dude named Jin Soga and fought his father and forced him to retreat. Would you say that Shingi was Sigma's rival, if yes, then it would make since that I start a rivalry with him to keep the legacy or whatever you want to call it going. But the way your talking, it seems I would be trivial to him, but I'm not one to just back down from a man because he has a catapult and I have a pebble. For with that one pebble I can destroy that catapult." Aoi says. "I sound like an old man right now, but anyway, I think I will challenge Shingi, do you happen to have another pair of Sharingans?" Aoi asks as Shirou takes out a jar. "Pebble, eh." The sun light bounced off of the jar, and when he spent it around, the two eye balls float. Looking closer, one could see, it was indeed the Mangekyō Sharingan, that followed the pattern of Sigma's. "You're lucky these things didn't rot. I'm not sure, if that's what you would like to do. But if you want to, you can find him in Takigakure. He has one more than, your triplets, so that's? Quadruplets." Shirou vanished again, but this time for good. Aoi takes the jar before Shirou disappears, "Hmm, Sigma's eyes, I wonder how in the hell he got them." Aoi goes back to Tomiko who is at the hotel room sleep, she had eaten all the food and got sleep (the itis). He goes to sleep with her and the next day they get up and head back home to Kiri. "Hey Tomiko, I need you to do something; I got Sigma's eyes from Shirou, don't ask how he got them but I need you to transplant them into my eyes." Aoi says "Yeah Ok, but you know you have to rest for like a week before you can use your eyes again." Tomiko replies. "Yeah, I know, and after that I will be gone for about a month or two, three maybe." Aoi says indiscreetly. "WHAT!!! YOur just going to leave me??" Tomiko exclaims. "No, its just to find Shingi and defeat him, something that Sigma could not do." Aoi says, "Well then I'm going, its settled, no questions asked." Tomiko says. "No you can't......" Aoi says before he gets cut off with Tomiko saying, "How about you wait until after the babies are born then you can go, but until then if you go I go." She says. "Ok fine, after the babies are born I will go alone to Takugakure, ok."